


He Drinks (piss)

by WhatsNewPussycat



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Mainly because of the under negotiated kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omorashi, Under-negotiated Kink, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsNewPussycat/pseuds/WhatsNewPussycat
Summary: Sora pisses himself and Riku watches.





	He Drinks (piss)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ectoBiology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectoBiology/gifts).



> Tagged dub con because of the under negotiated kink.
> 
> Title taken from Piss by "Neil Cicierega." I wanted to make the title the entire "Songs that remind him of the piss beneath my toes" line because its my favorite but. That's long.
> 
> This is self indulgent and also a gift for my friend. Happy birthday Ebs!

There were no bathrooms on this world. Sora concluded he was the only person in the universe that ever had to piss. There was no other explanation for the lack of bathrooms. Walking with Riku through town, Sora had not seen a single establishment that looked like a bathroom. He was scared to tell Riku his problem, but what if they couldn't find one and Sora had to piss in an alley? That would be embarrassing. It was better to hold it.

But it had been hours. His bladder felt swollen he kept subtly pressing the heel of his palm against his dick to keep the urge at bay, but it stopped coming it waves. Now it was just an ever present force. Sora wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse that Riku was silent and not looking at him. On one hand, if Riku would just look over at him hunched on himself, Riku would know immediately what the problem was. On the other hand, as long as Riku kept walking forward silently, Sora could pretend he would eventually spot a bathroom.

Eventually, they found a park and sat down on a bench in front of a lake. Sora wasn't sure why they were suddenly sitting and he didn't care; all he was thinking about was if he could get away from Riku and find a nice bush to relieve himself in. The running water did nothing to help his cause.

He pressed the palm of his hand against his cock, to hold bath the leaking. It hurt so bad. The hand that wasn't rubbing his cock was rubbing against his bladder. It was so hard to listen to Riku, who was talking about something. That was weird, usually Sora was the one talking. But now Riku was talking. About something. And Sora was listening, focusing on Riku, and not his bladder. His bladder that was about to explode. And... and...

Sora couldn't do this anymore. He stood up and looked around for anywhere private at all. But there was nothing. There weren't any people around, but there also weren't any trees or-

"Sora, what's wrong?" Riku asked and he touched Sora's shoulder, surprising him. A leak a urine escaped his cock and Sora pressed both hands against his crotch.

"Riku, I can't. I can't hold it anymore, I can't," And there was a dark look in Riku's eyes. His pupils were dilated which was weird, but it was dark outside, right? Not really, the sun was setting. What was Sora even thinking about--he needed to find somewhere to go. Now. That's all that mattered.

But then Riku was pulling his arm, trying to lead him somewhere and Sora pulled back because he couldn't let go. Then Riku tugged again and--

It felt so _good_.

Sora didn't even try to stop it a second time. It hurt so much and then the sudden relief followed by the warmth of his own piss. He could hear the torrent splash on the ground below him. It was like someone turned on a faucet. There were tears of pleasure and embarrassment in Sora's eyes and he started moaning. It felt too good for him to be embarrassed. His knees were going weak, but Riku was holding him up. Somewhere far away he thought maybe he should let Riku go so he didn't get wet. He started to say so, but all that came out was a weak and breathy, "Riku..."

When he was done pissing, he fell back onto the bench he had been sitting on. His piss was still warm, but starting to cool down. It was all over his shoes and his pants were soaked, but he could barely manage to care. He really just wanted to take a nap while it was still warm.

As the piss cooled, Sora put his hands to his eyes and tried to push the tears back into his eyes.

"Sora, it's fine," he heard Riku say while he rubbed Sora's back. Sora tore his hands away from his eyes to say something mean, but then he noticed the bulge in Riku's pants. For a good five seconds he just sat there, staring. Riku was bright red. Then he sniffed, wiped his eyes and said, "Gross, Riku."

There were a few more beats of awkward silence, before Sora started unbuttoning Riku's pants. Riku spluttered something that sounded like a question. Sora answered, "You saw me pee myself so now you have to pee yourself." Riku's cock was fully hard, which meant pissing was going to be a struggle, but good. After getting on on him suffering and humiliating himself, he wanted Riku to suffer a little too.

It was cold, but Sora wasn't leaving this park until he saw Riku's piss. He was holding Riku's cock close to his face and staring at his pisshole, willing Riku's pee to come out instead of the clear liquid that just showed how much Riku had enjoyed watching him be humiliated. He wasn't sure why he was so fixated on this, but it was better than crying so he allowed himself to fixate. Riku kept making choked off little noises as he squeezed his cock, trying to force himself to pee and not cum. "Okay, okay," he whispered and then Sora's face was assaulted with piss. Sora inhaled and ended up snorting some of Riku's piss. While he was coughing, he let Riku's cock go so he could try to wipe his face off. But Riku didn't stop peeing, which Sora understood because it was hard to stop once you started, but there was no reason for Riku to keep peeing on him. He opened his mouth to tell Riku to aim his cock away and got a mouthful of piss. He heard Riku groan again and Sora spit the piss out on Riku's shoes. Catching his bearing, Sora looked up at Riku to complain but Riku's face was rosy and his eyes were soft and it looked like it felt really good. So Sora just looked away so he didn't get any pee in his mouth.

A couple time, Riku stopped, told Sora to wait, then started up again. Sora let Riku sigh and whimper while he pissed on his chest, and face, and tightly closed lips. When Riku was done, he sighed tucked himself away and Sora lifted his arms up. "You have to carry me back to the gummy ship."

* * *

Back on the ship, Riku carried Sora to a bathtub and carefully took off his wet clothes while Sora whined and complained about how uncomfortable everything was and how gross Riku's fetishes were. "Why can't you just be into feet, like normal people Riku?" He asked sitting cold and naked on the bathroom floor while Riku ran the warm water. Once the tub was full and Sora was in, Riku took off his own clothes and got behind Sora. He wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and rested his chin on Sora shoulder. "Thanks for indulging me. That was really... good. Really good." He kissed Sora's cheek and rubbed soap up and down Sora's body. "You did a good job. Good boy."

Sora huffed, but nuzzled back into Riku's body. When they were both clean and didn't smell of piss, they wrapped towels around their waists and walked to their room, leaving their piss drenched clothes in the bathroom to deal with on another day. After drying off, they got into bed, facing each other. Sora tried to stare a hole through Riku while Riku played with Sora's hair, decidedly avoiding looking at his face.

Finally, Sora said, "I love you Riku, but next time just _ask_ first and I'll drink your pee." Sora turned around without waiting for a response, but he could feel Riku's blush, warm against his neck where he was hiding his face.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://ya-daddy.tumblr.com) (nsfw)


End file.
